


Sol and Luna

by kalinaw



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I miss hanbin so much, Minor iKON Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinaw/pseuds/kalinaw
Summary: My dear Sol, I am Luna.((in which i try to narrate kim hanbin's perspective while i cry my eyes out at 2 o clock in the morning because i miss him so much))
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Sol and Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sol at Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543436) by Geiko. 



> -loosely based from geiko's sol at luna ((listen to it here: https://youtu.be/F52W6CrG5vw))
> 
> -i do not know the difference between an m and n dash please don't judge me 
> 
> -i miss kim hanbin so much ᵃⁿᵈ ⁱ ʷᵃˢ ᵃ ᶜʳʸⁱⁿᵍ ᵐᵉˢˢ ʷʰᵉⁿ ⁱ ʷʳᵒᵗᵉ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵇᵘᵗ ⁿᵒ ᵒⁿᵉ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᵗʰᵃᵗ 👀
> 
> -this is an au. nothing in this happened in real life... unless?

Humans can't help but be attracted to anything aesthetically beautiful, especially when it comes from nature. Hanbin's been staring at the starry night sky for a while now, listening to the chirping of the cicadas and enjoying the cold night breeze. It's simply fascinating to know that in this wide and vast universe, he is alive. He is loved by many, and he is _free_.

It's been six months since he had hidden from the world. It's hard at the beginning, there's no denying it, but he's been enjoying his time off now and it is just pure bliss. He's been eating well, he's sleeping a lot, he volunteered at a kid's center, and lately, he started making music again. Well, artists really don't stop creating art. It's innate in them. To take away their craft is to take away their life. That's why he's grateful that his fans keep on supporting him even though they've not heard anything from him in months. Everybody needs a support system like that— people that would believe in you no matter what; people that will cheer you on; people that will have your back when the world turn against you.

It's been tough for everyone since his label decided to post that apology letter on his instagram page without his knowledge. He's been talking with the CEO since seven in the morning and they still aren't finished by lunch. It's not inevitable, he knows he can get out of there and be with his brothers who are all in the practice room, probably curious why he left so early in the morning but had not yet shown himself. He can get out of there and push through with the come back, albeit it being delayed by god knows how long. They've been fighting for this and already made it this far. He can't let all of it be gone.

Sighing, he stood up and just walked out the door. It's a freaking leaf! Why does he have to defend himself over a thing that he did not even do? It's not making any sense. He's an idol, he knows, but he is also human and as a human, he sometimes do things impulsively. But it's in the past. He did not consume anything. He had already reflected on what he thought he wanted. He did everything to better himself and give back to the people who have been with him since the beginning. Now, they want him to leave his group, his family, for a crime he had not committed? _That's plain bullshit._

Entering the practice room, he was startled by a force clashing againts his own body, and then by sobs, a wet shoulder, and a shaking Kim Jinhwan.

It's normal, totally normal, when someone else cries. No one will get shocked if Yunhyeong cries. The whole world knows that he's a crybaby; he is _their_ baby, even though he's the second eldest member of the group. And so Hanbin was actually laughing when he saw Yunhyeong crying, having no idea why.

And then he saw the maknaes, Donghyuk, Junhoe, and Chanwoo just staring blankly into nothing while sitting on the floor. Donghyuk immediately standing up the moment he heard the knob turning, Chanwoo stopping himself from spilling tears although everyone can see that he's already tearing up, and Junhoe not even budging when he entered the room, just staring into space while playing with his foot.

Everything's normal with Bobby, too. He stood and stared at Hanbin, hugging him and Jinhwan. As if cementing the pillars— being the pillar himself— that everyone can lean on.

He was savoring that moment. It's exhilirating to know that people are actually afraid to lose you. That someone cares, and someone will shed tears for you. That is all that he needed. That is what he has, and forever will have.

Hanbin still does not know the reason why Jinhwan is bawling his eyes out. He came back to them. They're still seven.

That's when they showed the unsolicited apology letter. Posted by shxxbi131, but obviously not written by Kim Hanbin. He's been on the 7th floor, having a debacle with his son of a bitch CEO since this morning. How can he possibly have written that letter?

**_Ah_**.

Remembering everything that unfolded that day still brings a stinging pain in his heart. He fought so hard for them to stay together. That is not to say that he already stopped. No, he's still fighting for them to be together, until now. He's beyond proud that Yunhyeong got casted in a variety show. Donghyuk also launched his own instagram program and often talks to iKONICS like he always do. Bobby and Junhoe are getting closer! They're not as awkward as before and even held a live. Chanwoo improved a lot, and he's doing great with his Youtube channel. And Jinhwan. It's crazy how he's been dealing with everything. The strength he's been showing despite having his eyes swollen because of a lot of crying that day. He's not showing that he's vulnerable, but he's also having a hard time. Everyone is, he knows, they just cope differently.

Hanbin smiled. That smile that can reach even the farthest star in the galaxy.

_My dear Sol,_

iKON has been his strength since the beginning. All of them have sacrificed something for them to be where they are now. They are Hanbin's light, his sun, in this dark and frozen time. He fought for them, he did not fight for nothing.

Their fans, they are still waiting for them to come back. It will be hard getting used to having only six members, but they will eventually get through it and support them. Hanbin trusts them completely. iKONICS are the ones who never left them even when everyone were against them. They also fought for iKON, they fought hard and well, they are a part of this long and never-ending journey.

_I am Luna._

He can shine bright because they keep providing him light. Like the moon that gets its light from the sun, he gets his strength from his family, his brothers, his fans.

It's difficult, no one can say that it's not. They are not used without Hanbin, and Hanbin is not used not being with them. But they make things work. The hyungs always call him, making sure he eats and sleeps well. The maknaes also consult him from time to time, getting suggestions from him and whatnots. And Bobby, bravely speaking up about how he misses Hanbin and meeting up with him, making sure that iKONICS also know about it. He's the most stubborn out of all of them, that gets them in trouble most often than not, but he's glad that Bobby did not lose his personality despite everything that they've been put through.

_Life is colorless, the world is black and white, without you._

But everyone's trying their best to bring back the colorful spectrum that is iKON. And they're all so thankful that people still appreciate it.

Hanbin turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He then smiled as a lanky figure invited him to go inside.

"Yunhyeong-hyung doesn't want to start without you."

They are fated by the universe to be together, no matter how many times and how much hindrances are going to try to separate them. They will all meet, like the sun and the moon that meets during eclipse. The world will try to break them up, but they will endure and be together.

They don't have any magical power but tonight, time stopped. Tonight, they're just happy. They're welcoming the new year with a happy heart, wishing for a better year ahead than the one they're leaving behind. _Let's be happier than 2019!_

They headed inside, and just like that day, he was taken aback by the force of six bodies clashing against his, sobs and cheeks wet with tears, but this time, they are happy. The hug was so forceful, everyone can feel how they love and cherish each other. They have no super power but time stopped and the problems the cruel and filthy world had given them vanished for a while.

_Don't let go yet, my love._


End file.
